


Here Comes The Sun

by isacabral



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Baby Fluff, F/F, Fluff, It's pure fluff, featuring bechloe as mothers, pregnant!Chloe, seriously, we all love that, we could all use some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacabral/pseuds/isacabral
Summary: If there's one thing that always turns Chloe's insides into mush is listening to Beca sing. And her wife singing to their baby? She was fucking hopeless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY. We're all in need of some fluff after everything that went down on The Event. The song is already very cute on its own, but on Colbie Cailat's version is even cuter and that's the version I used as an inspiration to that song. You guys should check it out!
> 
> Also, a big thank you to Andy, this awesome nerd, for taking my trashy fics and turning them into something readable. The bossiest beta I've ever seen lol
> 
> I just really hope that this makes you feel a little better. My askbox is always open at @freaking-isadorkable on tumblr if you want to talk! ;)

Chloe woke up with a start when a firm kick met her bladder. “Damn it,” she cursed under her breath, trying to stay as still as possible as to not awake her sleeping wife, “hey baby,” she said, rubbing her belly trying to calm her little kicker down.

 

Another firm kick met her hand, making her chuckle. And then her legs started doing that creepy-crawly thing they’d started doing a couple of weeks ago.

 

The redhead sighed heavily; it didn’t look like she was going to be able to sleep again tonight.

 

Sitting up, Chloe eyed Beca’s heavy breathing with some jealousy. Oh, how she wished she was dead to the world too.

 

Another kick to her bladder made her roll her eyes and finally get up. It looked like they had an impatient one on their hands.

 

 _Of course_ they did, it was Beca’s child after all.

 

That thought made her smile as she washed her hands at the bathroom sink; _Beca’s_ child. She was carrying Beca’s baby **in** her womb, _their_ baby. What a crazy, fantastic world.

 

Knowing that she should stretch and massage her legs to try and ease the restless leg syndrome, Chloe grabbed Beca’s headphones from where they were laying on the brunette’s bedside table and the iPod sitting on the deck, charging, and made her way into the living room so she could sit on their large armchair and stretch.

 

Going through her playlists, Chloe finally settled on her  _Baby Playlist_ , placing the headphones over her protruding stomach and pressing play so  _Beethoven’s Fifth Symphony_ spilled through the cups.

 

Stretching her legs as far as she could without disturbing the headphone’s placement; Chloe thought back to the first time she’d done that and of Beca’s reaction.

 

* * *

 

 _“Becs!” Chloe had exclaimed excitedly, eyes glued to her computer screen and a wide smile_ _on her face_ _, “The baby can hear us!”_

 

_“What? How?” The brunette eyed her wife’s stomach skeptically. “You’re not even showing yet.”_

 

 _“It says here that their tiny little bones from the middle ear have developed enough for them to start detecting sounds!”_ _she read_ _off the website she was browsing through. “You know what that means?”_

 

 _“No more swearing when we have sex?”_ _Beca smirked_ _, “or in general?”_

 

 _Bright blue eyes narrowed at her. “_ No _, Rebecca,” Chloe had to contain her smile seeing Beca’s smirk drop at the use of her full name. “It means we can start playing music to the baby!”_

 

_The redhead frowned when her wife didn’t lend her the headphones, doubling back in laughter instead._

 

_“Wait, dude, you’re serious?”_

 

_“Of course I’m serious! I’ve had the playlist ready for weeks now! All classical music. Aubrey helped me.”_

 

 _Chloe’s eyes narrowed, this time in serious annoyance, when she saw that Beca wasn’t giving her the headphones_ and _was making fun of her music choices._

 

_“Classical music? Chlo, if this kid is actually listening to anything, we should put something interesting, not old boring Einstein songs! What the hell?”_

 

_“Rebecca Anne Mitchell!” Chloe gasped. “Exposure to music makes kids smarter! Do you not want to have a little genius in your hands?”_

 

_“Okay, no more two hour Skype sessions with Aubrey, you’re starting to sound like her and it’s creepy,” the DJ said and the scowl on the redhead’s face only grew deeper at that. “You do know those studies are for older children, not fetuses, right?”_

 

_The fight left her body as easy as it came, dropping Chloe’s shoulders and bringing the puppy Beale face, the one that always got her what she wanted ever since she was a little kid._

 

_“I just want the best for our baby, Becs,” she said with a tiny, defeated voice, shrugging and avoiding eye contact._

 

_A tiny smile graced her features when the brunette huffed and gave her the headphones. “Thanks, babe. Love you,” she blew her a kiss and scurried off the couch to grab her iPod, where the Baby Playlist was already all set._

 

 _“You’re lucky I love you,” she heard_ _Beca_ _grumbling as she grabbed her stuff and carried it back to their room._

 

_She was indeed very lucky._

 

 _A few nights later she was woken up to the sound of soft humming and warm breath over her stomach. When she opened her eyes, tears welled up in her eyes at the sight of her wife humming a Beatles’ song to their baby._ _Damn hormones._

 

 _“_ Little darling, it’s been a cold and lonely winter _,” unconsciously or not, Beca was drumming her fingers alongside with the music’s beat,_ _“_ Little darling, it feels like years since it’s been here…"

 

_It was probably one of the most adorable things Chloe had ever seen the other girl do over the past ten years they known each other. And of course, because she was a hormonal mess, it made her sob like a baby._

 

_“Oh Becs…” she gasped, startling the brunette, who jumped upright._

 

 _“Shit!” Ocean blue eyes widened and the DJ’s face flushed_ _i_ _n_ _embarrassment. “What you’re doing up, Chlo?” the other woman couldn’t stop crying long enough to answer, “Oh, my God, are you crying?”_

 

_“You were…” the redhead choked out through her tears, “you were singing to the baby.”_

 

_“No, I wasn’t!” the brunette tried to act indignantly but it was stupid to fight it, “Yeah, okay, I was. Are you mad? Because it wasn’t one of your Einstein songs?”_

 

 _Chloe couldn’t form coherent sentences through her_ _tears_ _, so she just_ _t_ _ackled Beca_ _in a bone crushing hug, hoping to_ _convey the fact_ _that mad was the last thing she was feeling at_ _that moment._

 

_It took a while for Chloe to calm down enough to go back to lying down, cuddling with her wife. Only then did the redhead managed to say something._

 

_“That was so beautiful, Becs,” she said. “I loved it.”_

 

 _“It was nothing,”_ _Beca said._

 

 _Chloe_ _could hear the DJ’s embarrassment without having to see her face, though._

 

_“I still don’t believe in singing to your stomach or whatever, though.”_

 

 _“Why did you do it, then?”_ _she asked softly._

 

 _So much time passed that_ _she was starting to think_ _her wife had fallen asleep;_ _resigned Chloe_ _closed her eyes and tried to do the same._

 

 _“I want_ _our_ _baby to recognize my voice too.”_

 

_The response came so softly, almost as if Beca was hoping for Chloe not to hear it. But she did. And it warmed her heart all over again with love for her wife and their unborn baby. “Of course she will, Becs. She’s your daughter too.”_

 

* * *

 

She’d caught Beca humming to her belly more often than the DJ would like to admit after that. Her wife asked for her to never, ever share the evidence she was a softie with the Bellas because, according to the tiny DJ, she had a reputation to uphold. Even though she told her that reputation had been destroyed years ago when they started dating, back in college, Chloe still promised not to share those cute videos and photos with their friends.

 

That didn’t mean she couldn’t leave her cell phone unlocked near Amy or Stacie the next time they all visited.

 

Her legs were almost fine when she heard a soft noise from coming from the stairs and looked up to see Beca coming her way.

 

“Hey,” she greeted her wife, smiling at her grumpy expression at being awake at two in the morning, “what are you doing up?”

 

“My front got cold,” was the brunette’s husky response. Chloe knew Beca was slower when she woke up in the middle of the night, so she gave her a moment to take in the scene, waiting for the question she knew it was coming, “Why are you up? With my phone’s on your belly?”

 

“RLS. Came down to stretch and play Einstein music to the baby.”

 

“Oh,” it took her a minute, but Chloe smiled when the brunette caught up and perked up. “ _Oh_. Want a massage or something?” she asked, already taking the iPod and headphones and putting them on the couch.

 

“Can I have both?” the redhead smirked and took her wife’s hand, leading them both back to their bedroom.

 

If they were awake, they might as well make the most out of it.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of Chloe’s pregnancy happened as uneventful as possible. Every other week doctor appointments became weekly ones and their baby girl was all set to be born sometime around September 12nd-17th.

 

Being the impatient one she was, of course Eleanor Hope Beale-Mitchell would come on the 12nd, her mothers weren’t even surprised when Chloe went into labor at 2 a.m. that day. They were even less surprised when, only four hours later, they had a cute, little redheaded baby in their arms.

 

The next weeks were crazy, though. Parents flying in from all sides of the country – Chloe’s parents from Florida, Beca’s dad from Georgia, her mom from Boston – and making daily appearances in their home; all the Bellas managing to come two weeks after baby Ellie was born, giving both Beca and Chloe wild college flashbacks until they had to kick everybody back to their hotel rooms; even Jesse and Benji showed up, both staying for a couple of nights just to see “ _the next generation of aca-children_ ” and congratulate the new moms.

 

After all the excitement was over and everybody went to their respective parts of the country – Aubrey and Stacie sporting their new godmother titles – it was just Beca, Chloe and Ellie again settling in their new routine.

 

The brunette hadn’t taken maternity leave like her wife had so, for the first time in forever, she was voluntarily waking up early in the morning so she could do the first feeding of the day, change diapers and bring a fresh little baby for Chloe, who would have the chance to sleep in.

 

The thing is that, unfortunately or not, the redhead was always an early riser. For as long as she could remember, she was always up and ready to go by the time the sun first made its appearance in the sky, so sleeping in wasn’t something she was used to.

 

She couldn’t catch Beca humming to her stomach since their baby wasn’t there anymore, which was a little daunting to her, but she could catch something even better now: her wife singing to their newborn baby.

 

And that’s the scene she walked into one of those early mornings when she couldn’t sleep anymore.

 

Beca was half-dressed for work, with dark jeans, low-cut t-shirt and a gray cardigan but with flip-flops and a towel over her left shoulder indicating she had just finished burping the baby. And she was singing that cute little song again.

 

“ _Little darling, the smile is returning to their faces…_ ” Chloe didn’t even try to stop the huge smile that overtook her face. The scene was just too adorable for words, “ _Little darling, it seems like years since it’s been here…_ ”

 

Since she wasn’t being a sobbing mess this time, she decided the best thing to do was to join her little family on this impromptu jam session.

 

“ _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, and I say it’s all right_...” if Beca was startled by the sudden voice joining and matching her pitch, she didn’t give it away, just turned around to look at her wife.

 

“ _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes…_ ”

 

They finished with big smiles on their faces, never breaking eye contact until Ellie gurgled happily at the sight of her redhead mother.

 

“Hey there, little darling,” Chloe cooed at the baby, smile turning into smirk when she noticed a soft blush on her wife’s cheeks. “You are such a softie, Mitchell,” she leaned in for a kiss, snatching the baby away when it ended.

 

“Shut up,” Beca grumbled, rolling her eyes at being chastised because of her language, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Chloe smiled teasingly. “Because I could swear I saw on your iPod the other day a playlist called ‘ _Songs about Ellie_ ’ that features a lot of baby friendly songs? This one included?”

 

The blush on Beca’s cheeks only deepened and she shrugged, “So what? I am a mother now; I need to know this stuff.”

 

“And you sing them to our baby! Come on, Becs, you can’t deny it anymore. Everybody knows you’re not a badass,” she loved teasing Beca to this day, it was so easy to get a rise out of the brunette.

 

“Dude, could you please keep it on the down low?” the DJ stage whispered, looking between her wife and baby in mock horror. “The kid doesn’t have an opinion yet, let her make her own decisions!”

 

Chloe couldn’t help laughing out loud at that, making Ellie look at her with big, ocean blue eyes, amazed.

 

“She won’t have to make a decision, Becs, it’ll be as clear as day.”

 

“Oh, shut up,” the brunette grumbled again, “I have to go. Finish getting ready and all,” she gestured towards herself, “bye, baby,” she said, leaning in to kiss Ellie’s forehead, “bye baby,” she smiled, kissing Chloe’s lips.

 

“Bye little darling,” the redhead replied, giggling.

 

“You’re never gonna let me live that down, are you?”

 

“Nope.”

  
“You’re lucky I love you.”


End file.
